What Really Happened at Hang Castle
by Mixie94
Summary: Team Sonic arrive at a creepy looking castle. What happens when a certain twin tailed fox and a red echidna refuse to go into it? Well you have to see for yourself!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the gang, they belong to their rightful owners :D**

* * *

><p>Sonic spotted a castle like structure in the distance, he knew he had seen Shadow and Eggman go in that direction. Maybe the two of them were in that castle? Without informing his two teammates, Knuckles and Tails, the blue hedgehog dashed towards the shady looking castle. Knuckles and Tails had no clue what Sonic had in mind so they followed behind him, unsure or their destination.<p>

Soon the three of them approached the castle, as they got closer the castle seemed to get all that much scarier looking. There were lights that lite up the way, but were lite up with a purple flame. The moon hanged low tonight, so it gave the impression that it would crash into Mobius at any given time and the night sky lacked stars. The castle seemed to have a stone fortress built around it, but with age it had started to crumble. A soft breeze blew against the surrounding bare trees, which resulted in the dead looking limbs to move in the breeze. The three of them slowed down to a walking pace as they entered through the opening in a broken wall of the fortress. They started to follow what seemed to be the only road there.

"Do you have any idea where we are Sonic?" asked Knuckles, he broke the eerie silence in the air.

"Well I saw Eggman and Shadow go this way, so we must be on the right track." answered the hedgehog simply.

"And that tells me what? If you're lost just say so" sighed the echidna.

"I'm not lost, who is the leader of this group again" asked Sonic as he raised his brow.

"Its debatable actually" Knuckles shot back.

"Hey, we're called Team Sonic for a reason"

"I still say Team Knuckles would have been a better choice"

"Tails never complained about the name. How about this, we work on the Team name later"

"You just don't want to admit it that your self-centered"

"Hey take that back Knucklehead"

"Don't call me Knucklehead, you blue pincushion!"

As the hedgehog and echidna continued to bicker, Tails looked around at the surroundings. It didn't seem too friendly here and a sudden feeling of fear came over the twin tailed fox. He wanted to leave and he wanted to do so now. The plants around them seemed to move on their own, which caused Tails to jump a little.

"Sonic, its so spooky here," muttered Tails suddenly, "Do we have to go this way, maybe there is another way around?"

"Sorry but I don't see another route" said Sonic as he ignored Knuckles at the moment, the hedgehog had taken notice of the fact that there was only one road that they were following. "Its not going to be too bad alright Tails"

Knuckles was a bit scared too of the place, but he would never admit to it. A thought than came across his mind, maybe if he scared Tails than maybe they would turn back and find another way. Knuckles walked next to the twin tailed fox. "Hey Tails" said the echidna as he tried to get the attention of the twin tailed fox, "Maybe it was the ghost of Shadow we had seen earlier"

"Shadow's ghost?" stuttered Tails, the very thought of that scared him. Knuckles could be right because they all did see Shadow fall towards the atmosphere, and nobody that Tails knew could survive a fall like that, probably not even Sonic could pull that stunt off. Although the blue hedgehog did amaze him by surviving almost being blown up in space by performing chaos control with a fake chaos emerald. The twin tailed fox though didn't want to believe that they saw Shadow's ghost. "Stop it Knuckles" he shot back to the echidna.

"Yeah, stop it Knucklehead," said Sonic as he heard Tails from behind him.

"I'm just throwing ideas out there, I mean seriously how can Shadow still be alive" replied the echidna back.

"It doesn't really matter at this point" sighed the blue hedgehog. Something then came over Sonic, maybe Knuckles was hiding the fact that he was scared as much as Tails was. "Besides we're not turning back because you are scared Knuckles"

"What! I'm not scared of no freaking castle!" snapped Knuckles.

"Sure you aren't" mocked Sonic "And I'm not a blue colored hedgehog either"

"Shut up!" growled the echidna.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the echidna, he then noticed that they were right at the entrance to the castle. He gave Knuckles a smirk and opened the door that lead into the castle. The hedgehog then took a step in and looked at his two teammates who were both at least a couple of feet away from the door. "Yeah Knuckles if you aren't scared then step into the castle then" teased Sonic.

Knuckles seemed to start to turn red in the face, but it was a bit debatable of what caused him to do that. "I don't have to prove anything to you" he said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"How about you Tails?" asked the hedgehog as he glanced over to his twin tailed fox buddy.

"I'm fine out here" muttered the twin tailed fox.

"You guys, I'm in the castle and nothing happened" sighed Sonic "Come on we have to go through this place anyways"

"And why do we have to go through it, its just as easy to go around it" interjected Knuckles, he really didn't want to go in that castle for the life of him.

"Because I'm the team leader and I say so" shot Sonic back. He walked out of the frame of the door and was back outside of the castle, he noticed that the doors were pretty big. They were big enough that he could pull someone through with him. The hedgehog walked up to Tails and grabbed his left wrist. "Come on Tails, lets just leave that big chicken Knuckles out here and go in ourselves" said the hedgehog in a teasing matter.

Sonic dragged Tails with him into the castle and soon disappeared into it. The doors closed behind them. Knuckles stayed out of the castle for a moment. He was really mad now over the comment that the blue hedgehog said, he wasn't a chicken! "Get back here Sonic!" growled Knuckles as he ran into the castle.

The blue hedgehog wasn't expecting a reaction so soon from Knuckles, so him and Tails were right in front of the door. Knuckles opened the doors with such force that it caused Sonic and Tails to be pushed at least a foot away and land face first onto the ground.

"Good to see that you decided to join us Knuckles" said Sonic as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy and I'm going to get you back for calling me a chicken!" snapped Knuckles.

Sonic got off the ground and then helped Tails up. He glanced over to the echidna afterwards. "Me? I would have never thought to do that to you Knux" said the hedgehog with a smirk "But it did help trick you into coming in"

It was only then that the echidna realized that he was in the castle, his left eye twitched a bit. "I hate you so much right now" growled Knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Knuckles didn't want to go into Hang castle and neither did Tails , well at least Sonic fixed the problem sort of. But I think he might have to run after that little stunt he pulled with Knuckles though :D

Yeah after I saw the Team Sonic cut scene for Hang Castle in Sonic Heroes (you should try and look it up, its quite fun to watch), I felt the need to do this. From what I heard Knuckles doesn't like ghosts. So I figured why not play on that idea and have him think that there could be ghosts in that creepy castle and then make him refuse to go in? Thus this was made, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
